Software applications are often configured to provide a customized user experience. For example, a website application may receive information related to the context of a user interaction with a webpage, such as time of day, the age of the user, or the geographical locations of the user, among others. Based on this information, the website may provide a different user experience. For example, a news website may provide different new articles to be displayed to the user based on the user's age, the time of the visit, or the user's geographical location. The rule used to associate the contextual information with the selected content may be referred to as a policy. To identify effective policies, the operator of a Website application can test a variety of policies. Traditional application testing tends to be a slow and expensive process.